


Readertale

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A parody of sans x reader stories, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Don't Like Don't Read, Ectobiology, Evil sanses, Female Monster Kid, Genderless Lexi, Good W. D. Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, I changed the rating because oversexualized sans of course, I'm in charge now, Just nothing like "What's your real name" or "What do you want" that would ruin the surprise!", Lexi and Muffet are the worst offenders when it comes to breaking the fourth wall, Lexi is a Janitor, Lexi starts off as a generic character, Mary Sues Attack, Muffet is a badass, No Smut, Not a underground journey, Oh~ also you can ask me questions about myself in the comments!, Other, Oversexualized Sans will make your skin crawl, Perhaps you'll learn my identity if you keep reading, Random shit happens a lot, Readertale, Saving the World, Slow Burn, Tentacles, The apocalypse has come, Undertale Sans X Reader Cliches abound, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Who am I? hehe dear reader you'll have to keep reading to find out, an au based in a world where rampant sans x reader fanfics rule the world, for now you can call me ????, glitching, in the form of sans fangirls and their mary sues, there isn't actually sexual scenes tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In a world where the sans x reader fics have become far too many. the fabric of reality has been warped and destroyed. Lexi a 20 year old person with no notable powers or abilites is sucked into a battle with evil invading mary sues that seek to turn their fic into another generic sans x reader fanfic. along with their gaster, muffet (who they might have a crush on), monster kid and their riverperson as they fight for originality in a world filled with generic stories.





	1. The Apocalypse begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sscibaabiass's Theme - https://soundcloud.com/jordan-datema/overplayedvania-sscibaabiass-theme  
> Muffet's Theme - https://soundcloud.com/jordan-datema/chaos-dance  
> Lexi's Theme - https://soundcloud.com/jordan-datema/readertale-lexis-theme-broken-down?in=jordan-datema/sets/readertale-themes

 

It had been several years since the monsters had arrived on the surface but for you wellll you weren't the caring type exactly. Anytime one of your friends brought up the monsters you procceded to ignore them not caring for them.

You were awakened by your alarm clock to go to work as you got up and changed into your work clothes before heading out into your living room. You were about to make some breakfast when suddenly a loud crash coming from your wall made you jump out of your skin. You quickly hid behind your couch and peeked out to see what it was.

The wall exploded into glitches as a spider lady dressed in a badass trench coat and jeans ran through followed by what appeared to be a bizzare cross between a skeleton and a dragon. You hoped they didn't see you it would certainly suck if you had to join her adventure.

Your prayers went unanswered as said spider lady spotted you by plot convenience and said "You there! come with me! the plot requires you for some reason that i can't give to you at this time because plot" You sighed and stood up as you ran over to her as the skeleton dragon roared and let out a blast at the both of you.

The mysterious spider lady dodged out of the way as you stood there in shock as she pulled out a magical purple sword and sliced the dragon's head off before grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the normal life you had wanted.

Outside she used her strange magic to create a motorcycle out of webs before pulling you on there and quickly driving away as your house burst into glitches revealing that the skeleton dragon had not died from that attack to it's head.

Somehow it was headless and flying after you as it roared before unleashing a blast from its neck but spider lady was faster and dodged it as she drove into a alley and escaped from the abomination. You panted being out of breath as you said "What the fuck was that thing?" The spider lady pulled you off the bike and replied "That was a sans. My name is Muffet and you are?"

You replied still out of breath for some reason "I-i'm Lexi" She smiled showing a fanged grin as she said "That's a interesting name. Lexi are you aware of what is happening?" You shook your head as you sat down on a random crate in the alley.

Muffet said "Our world is being attacked by unoriginal sans x reader stories. They are mary sue characters that upon touching anything in our world change it to just another sans x reader fanfic" You gasped and said "But if they are mary sues then what was that skeleton dragon? he seemed pretty interesting to me"

Muffet lit a cigarette before replying "On the surface yes. However that skeleton dragon is named sans serif cambriabadassi'msocoolandawesomenessbecausei'masans and he has 99999 health 1000 LV and is a super flawed sans who is extremely depressed over having everything he could ever want" You raised a eyebrow and said "Is that really his name woww?"

She nodded and said "He's the 1st general of the sans army" You replied "Why exactly do these unoriginal people want to destroy originality in the multiverse?" Muffet shrugged and said "Because they don't want creativity in the fanfiction world"

You pondered and said "By the way shouldn't we get moving? I mean that guy could be right behind us" Muffet said "Oh probably but this is the moment where i explain the basic geist of everything and ask you to join so you wanna join or what? save our reality from a unoriginal fate?"

You pondered for a one second before saying "Hell yes! let's do it!" Muffet scratched her head and blinked before saying "You sure you don't need any more time? i mean we could die on this mission"

You said "I have to say yes. i'm one of those types that to save time on writing a complex scene where i ponder for a long time if i want to join and then say no but end up joining in the end i just say yes because our creator is too lazy to write in said scene"

Muffet nodded and said "Well we better advance the plot then. Ready to be completely surprised by this ambush?" You nodded and shook her hand before the skeleton dragon burst into the alley as you both were pushed to the back completely surprised as the dragon moved in to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter:
> 
> Sans Serif CambriaImabadassandawesomenessbecauseimasans - https://www.deviantart.com/yoshi2e/art/SSCIBAABIAS-readertale-762715987
> 
> Lexi - https://www.deviantart.com/yoshi2e/art/Readertale-Lexi-762717206
> 
> Muffet -  
> https://www.deviantart.com/yoshi2e/art/Readertale-Muffet-762716953


	2. The cliche sans battle begins doesn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being ambushed due to plot (duh) what follows is the cliche sans battle in which he gives a human (YOU) and Muffet a bad time. Oh wait... isn't he the bad guy? but i guess because he's sans and badass he can do no wrong. all sanses should be badass and never pay for their sins. because that's not cliche by now at all. Anyway you definitely fight this guy or something.

Suddenly as the dragon moved into to attack you both. It was stopped in it's tracks as it spoke despite not having a head "K I D  I  C A N  S M E L L Y O U R  B L O O D  D O  Y O U  W A N N A  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E?

You said "Well to be honest no I don't jackass. but because you are clearly the good guy even though you are basically trying to destroy everything i know to make room for yet another sans x reader story on the archive we will fight you and lose of course. WELL FUCK THAT. SCREW YOUR FUCKING CLICHES" Muffet nodded.

Your SOUL was ripped from your body along with Muffets as the battle began.

Sans Serif Cambriai'mabadassandawesomenessbecauseimmasans Attacked!

(Accept the cliche) (Ignore the cliche) (Refuse the cliche) (Mock the cliche) 

You know the cliches are strong with this one.

You selected the third option (Refuse the cliche) and did nothing. Muffet selected (Ignore the cliche) and ignored the battle.

Sans Serif used (Cliche Sans Warning!)

But you refused.

(Delete the cliche) (Mock the cliche) (Stab the cliche)

You selected (Delete the cliche) and Muffet did to as you both grabbed the battle screen and smashed it onto the dragon as the dragon was destroyed by the sheer fourth wall breaking you both did.

You won! you earned nothing!

You said "Well guess that's the end of that" Muffet shrugged and started smoking again then said "So uh ready to go or whatever?" You nodded and said "Lets kick those assholes back to the unoriginal mud pit!"

She smiled making you blush a bit as she grabbed your hand and pulled you into the random portal that appeared out of nowhere or TRPTAOON as its also known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes all the sanses in this fic talk like that the entire time except for maybe the main baddie


	3. Author's note: We has ART

I have exciting news folks. I have drawn several sprites for the characters of readertale including the main baddie. in the chapter they appear I will post a link to my DA where you can see what each of the characters looks like. That's all for now =)

Chapter 1: Sans Serif CambriaImabadassandawesomenessbecauseimasans, Lexi and Muffet  
Chapter 2: No new art  
Chapter 3: Oversexualized Sans and W.D Gaster


	4. Meeting Gaster and also the main baddie perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes for this chapter's characters:
> 
> W.D Gaster's Theme - https://soundcloud.com/lexigreenmoon/glitched-glitchier-glitchiest  
> Oversexualized Sans's theme - https://soundcloud.com/lexigreenmoon/sexualvania-oversexualized-sans-theme?in=lexigreenmoon/sets/readertale-themes

You floated through the portal and landed on your booty in a new place as you turned to Muffet who had landed on her butt too and said "Shouldn't we be inside our own universe?" Muffet said "We have to visit the void because there is still three other characters we need and the first we need is our W.D Gaster"

You said "Well this place doesn't look that scary to be honest compared to the void in other alternate universes" You were right.

Instead of a cold black void this void was more like a house with drawings by children and not only that but Gaster was just sitting right in the armchair that you landed near holding what looked like a version of monster kid except this one was grey.

You and Muffet approached the chair and he said "Hey there friends! welcome to my humble void what brings you here?" You blinked and Muffet said "Uh hi. we came because we need your help in saving our world from becoming another of those generic sans x reader fics"

He said "Sounds important so are you gathering characters so we can go on a adventure?" You said "uh yeah we are" He took a sip of his coffee and set the gray monster kid down before saying "Well ok then. but we should have lunch first because I'm really hungry"

You and Muffet agreed and for the next few hours had a ordinary lunch with Gaster. Finally lunch was over and you all were about to leave the void when suddenly a loud BOOM shook the void as a fleshy and gross looking portal opened up in front of you and your friends.

A tentacled hand popped out followed by the most disgusting thing you've ever seen. This was a huge skeleton that towered over all of you but he was completely naked. Even worse a huge ecto penis swayed from side to side on the bottom of the skeleton thing and it also had a glowing penis for a tail.

The thing made moaning noises that somehow you understood as words "So. you are the ones who defeated sans serif cambriaimabadassandawesomenessbecauseimasans. such tasty pickings for me there's no way you will be able to do anything"

You raised your eyebrow and said "You are a rude asshole not even gonna introduce yourself?" The thing "said" "I am Oversexualized Sans. a fic's worst nightmare. I want to touch my wet and squishy tentacles all over your au and make it mine so I can jerk off to yet another generic sans x reader fic oooohh"

You and everyone else's faces scrunched up in disgust as you screamed up at me "REALLY? AUTHOR WHAT THE FUCK? WHY??????" I shrugged and said "Hey don't bring me into this."

You stood up from your chair followed by Gaster and Muffet as you tried to sneak away because he was still looking confused at your yell at me.

However a huge tentacle blocked your way that was ugh pulsating and dripping with a blue liquid that you definitely didn't want to touch as Oversexualized said "No can do tasty morsels. You are all going to be turned into generic sans x reader characters"

You said to you "I guess this is the cliff hanger or something. Anyway Reader it's been fun. See you in the next chapter!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter's characters:
> 
> W.D Gaster - https://www.deviantart.com/yoshi2e/art/Readertale-Gaster-763268548  
> Oversexualized Sans - https://www.deviantart.com/yoshi2e/art/Oversexualized-Sans-762718194


	5. You may have puked just a bit in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stopped by the disgusting perverted main baddie our heroes find themselves grossly outmatched by the most disgusting sans ever to exist. how will you get away?

You waved back at the reader and said "Well welcome back reader just a small warning i might puke a bit in this chapter well the title of the chapter probably already told you oh well!"

Blocked by the slimy tentacle you were about to give up for no reason when Gaster said "Oh hey guys I had the way out planned this entire time but only chose to speak up now because we needed to meet the main baddie"

You and Muffet glared at him as he opened a portal to god knows where and you all headed in there because story. You found yourselves in Waterfall for some reason as you looked up at me and said "Um why Waterfall?" I shrugged and said "Well that's where Monster Kid is sooo"

You nodded and Muffet started smoking as you turned to Gaster and said "So uhhh the chapter title. what's that about"

Gaster then gave you the most deadpan look as he said "This is the most awkward conversation I've ever had. Author are you actually gonna like make interesting conversations for once? I mean all this fourth wall breaking takes away from the story right?"

I shrugged and said "Well excuse me Gaster I didn't realize that fourth wall breaking ruined the story when the story is literally all about that!"

Gaster shrugged as Muffet finished her cigarette and you said "Well can we get on with the plot already? You just seem like you are wasting our time, yours and the readers with all your talking and fourth wall breaking"

I said "Finnneeee" Muffet threw her cigarette down on the ground and stamped on it before saying "Alright let's go find Monster Kid already we just wasted several paragraphs so I could do the cliché where the badass smokes a cigarette or cigar" You and Gaster nodded and started walking where you all saw a red light shining ominously ahead of you.

You said "We should totally go towards that cliché" Muffet pulled you back before you could move and said "I'm gonna tell you to stay back but then the next sentence i'll change my mind so we end up doing it anyway" Gaster was not amused and said "or you know guys we could follow the signs literally the things that say "Monster kid this way" ?"

You and Muffet gasped in intense pleasure OOH ;) (Comment below if you think that was a little too weird for this chapter) as you saw a line of signs pointing exactly where you needed to go but first because puking WAS warned about in this chapter for some reason.

You legit just straight fell to the floor and puked your brains out while everyone laughed at you and Gaster commented on the scene "Really author? Just randomly? not gonna do anything with you know the bad guy that makes your skin crawl? He's pretty disgusting you know"

You got up and you all started walking as you reached the end of the signs. Gaster was not amused and said "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME AUTHOR. LISTEN TO MY CRITICISMS ABOUT OUR WORLD I MEAN SERIOUSLY? you could just do a normal story without all this fourth wall breaking! and by making me say these things we are delaying the plot YET AGAIN why don't you stop writing these things and focus on actually getting somewhere with this wreck of a plot? I mean we aren't even DOING ANYTHING! We are literally stuck in limbo until you advance the plot! JUST STOP WRITING ME RANTING ABOUT YOU WRITING ME RANTING PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU"

" **Silly idiot. I took over for our dear author I have silenced them. I will be taking over for them now and I have so many plans for all of you and Readertale HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! - Love ????. PS JUST TO SHOW HOW EVIL I AM I'M GONNA END THE CHAPTER IN A STUPID WAY**

**You puked again and screamed to the heavens "FUCCCKKKK YOUUU ????!!!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers~ this is ???? here. Forget the author. I'm in charge now and we are going to have. SO. MUCH. FUN =)
> 
> I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! -With more love than i can write here because it's hard to convey feelings through a screen -????


End file.
